Forgetting Problems
by CloudForTifa
Summary: Cloud has forgotten all the problems he had faced and started a new life with all his friends. CloTi. After Advent Children, before Dirge of Cerberus.
1. Chapter 1: Church Fun

_**Forgetting Problems**_

_**Genres: Humour/Romance**_

_**Rating:**_ T

_**Summary:**_ Cloud has forgotten all the problems he had faced and started a new life with all his friends. CloTi. After Advent Children, before Dirge of Cerberus.

_**Chapter 1: Church Fun**_

"I'm not alone. Not anymore", Cloud Strife said to himself as he looked from the pool of water he was in at his friends. He smiled at everyone. There in a large group was the energetic ninja Yuffie Kisaragi, the loud mouthed pilot Cid Highwind, the silent and motionless Vincent Valentine, Barret Wallace and his cute and sweet daughter Marlene, the annoying Cait Sith, the wise Red XIII, the innocent Denzel, and in the centre, the beautiful martial artist Tifa Lockhart.

Tifa smiled at him and he smiled back, but their gazes were broken when Cloud was splashed in the face with water. Wiping his eyes, he saw Denzel playing happily with the other kids who had just been cured from Geostigma.

"Hey let's all get in!" Said Yuffie as she jumped into the water.

"No thanks, Yuffie", everyone said at the same time.

"Oh come on! Let's have some fun!"

"Sorry Yuffie, but I don't do fun", said Vincent.

Yuffie smirked. "Oh really?"

She jumped out of the water and walked up to Vincent. He glared at her under his cloak and she came behind him and slowly pushed him towards the water.

"You will regret it if you push me", Vincent said.

"I wouldn't do it Yuffie", said Barret.

Before Vincent could push her away, Yuffie had pushed him face first into the water. Vincent squirmed as he hit the cold water and everyone began to laugh. Even Cloud couldn't stop the laughter.

Vincent stood up and shook the water off of him. He shook his head and stepped out of the water. He walked to Yuffie. He was now towering over her and glaring right into her eyes. She gulped and said,

"I-I-I-I'm sorry, Vincent".

He walked into a different direction and Yuffie let out a sigh of relief.

"Damn that was close".

Yuffie wiped the sweat off her face and was suddenly splashed with water. The kid who splashed her giggled.

"Oh you are so dead", she yelled, leaping into the water.

Denzel and a few other kids splashed then all the dry people of AVALANCHE.

"Oh those little bastards will pay for that", Cid said.

"Cid! Don't talk like that!" Tifa said, stepping into the water and playing with the children.

Cloud shook his head and laughed at the sight of his team mates. All of a sudden, he was splashed again. He jumped and looked around to see Tifa throwing water at him. She laughed and ran through the pool.

'_I'm home'._


	2. Chapter 2: Apologies and Photographs

_**Note:**_ Well, this chapter isn't a very humorous one, it is a little dramatic with the slightest bit of fluff. It has a little bit of humour at the end.

_**Chapter 2: Apologies and Photographs **_

As everyone left, Cloud stood in the middle of the church, smiling that he has finally found his happiness.

"Hey Cloud", he heard from behind him.

He spun around and saw Tifa standing beside him.

"Hi".

"What's up?"

"Nothing".

"So, why are you smiling?"

"What, I'm not allowed?"

Tifa laughed. "No. It's just. It looks nice when you smile".

Cloud turned red and looked away. "Thank you".

"It's good to have you back", Tifa said, tapping his shoulder.

"It's good to be back".

Tifa nodded.

"Tifa?"

"Yes, Cloud?"

"I'm sorry".

"For what?" Tifa looked worried.

"For leaving. I shouldn't have done it. I just… felt really guilty about Zack and Aerith dying. I needed time to think".

"Cloud…" Tifa said, a tear rolling down her face. "I really missed you. I was worried that you would never come back".

"I'm back now, Tifa. And I am not going to leave anymore".

"Do you mean it?" Said Tifa, sniffling.

"Yes".

With that being said, Tifa turned to face Cloud. She looked in his eyes for a moment before putting her arms around his waist and laying her head on his shoulder. He pulled her closer to him and said,

"I'm back for good, Tifa".

Vincent and Yuffie were watching from outside the church.

"Aww, look Vince. Isn't that cute?"

"Yuffie, you're invading people's privacy".

"You're no fun!"

"Whatcha all doin'?" Cid said as he approached Vincent and Yuffie.

"Shh!! We're spying", said Yuffie.

"On who?"

"Cloud and Tifa", said Vincent.

"I never knew you snooped, Vincent", said Cid, looking surprised.

"I don't. This is all Yuffie".

Denzel and Marlene skipped toward the church and looked at Yuffie.

"What are you doing?" Asked Denzel.

"We're spying on Cloud and Tifa!" Yelled Yuffie, it was so loud that even Cloud and Tifa could hear her.

Yuffie covered her mouth and before she knew if, Cloud and Tifa were in front of her with their arms crossed.

"Umm…" The ninja laughed nervously and tried to figure out something to say. "Let's all take a picture!" She took out her camera and told everyone to stand together.

"Who will take it?" Asked Tifa.

"I will!" Said one of the kids.

Everyone stood together and made a pose. Yuffie sat in the corner and smiled widely, Cid waved at the camera, Vincent stood in the background with his arms crossed, Cloud and Tifa stood together, Denzel stood in front of Cloud, Barret held Marlene's hand while Marlene held Cait Sith, and Red XIII was in front of Barret.

The picture was perfect. Cloud was definitely going to put this next to the of him, Tifa, Marlene, and Denzel.


End file.
